Bet With The Devil
by iBleed Rainbowz
Summary: Aisha and Raven are sparring when Aisha sparks his interest with a bet of hers. SMUT. Aisha (Void Princess) x Raven (Reckless Fist).
1. The Bet

**Aisha is Void Princess**  
**Raven is Reckless Fist**  
**You can choose whichever classes you want for the others yo**  
**For my awesome friend, Val :D**  
**Sorry if they're not in character, I never read the manga! Enjoy~**

"Phantom Breathing!" A loud cry emerged from the arena, causing the ground to shake as Petite Angkor formed a cage of darkness. Sadly, the opponent was not caught in the trap.

Raven easily slipped away before Aisha could curse him. She tried hitting him with a petite angkor, but Raven just jumped over the demon bat. Aisha didn't have much mana left, so she put her trust into her staff by striking Raven with it. Quick jabs at his legs to try and slow him down, but his health was double hers', making the situation seem hopeless.

"Why don't you just quit, Princess, before you get yourself hurt?" Raven mocked using her job class name. The dark mage frowned as she ran to a deserted spot to charge mana. "As if I'd ever give up to some Reckless ass like you," she shouted over to the far side of the arena.

While charging her mana, through the corner of her eye, she saw Raven charging at her. Just as Raven was about to X Crash the purple haired girl, she ducked underneath the platform, just barely getting away.

"Geez, could you quit running and take it like a mage?" Raven complained, getting annoyed with this cat-and-mouse chase.

"How about you come after me yourself?" Aisha jeered, sticking her tongue out at the older man.

At that moment, Raven went into his awakening mode, red lightning coming off his body. Aisha panicked and teleported away from him, maintaining a safe distance until she ran out of mana.

"Guardian Strike!" A giant red explosion was all Aisha saw before she fell forward, admitting defeat. Raven fist pumped the air with victory, and wiped sweat from his forehead with his good arm. He walked over and helped the younger up to her feet, helping her wipe off dirt on her skirt. He tried to maintain a blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks, but it was no use. He secretly adored the magician in more ways than one; talking about it wouldn't even begin to show his affection for the girl.

"Was that last skill really necessary?" Aisha groaned as she rubbed her neck, looking up at Raven's flushed face. The two shared a laugh as they began to walk back to the House of El. But before they could go, Aisha grabbed Raven's good arm, causing him to splutter with surprise. Red tinted his face, and before he could speak, the mage interrupted him with an excited cry, "How about we go one more round? Loser has to be the winner's slave for an entire day!" The gleam of excitement in her eyes was just too adorable, and Raven couldn't pass up and easy fight. The tips of his ears became a nice shade of scarlet as he thought of this he could do to the younger in one day. He made those thoughts go away, thinking only of the battle up ahead, getting his head in the game.

"Alright, fine. But when I win, you're going to regret it," Raven smirked at the shorter girl, as he walked to the arena. Aisha skipped happily over to the starting point, getting herself ready.

"Start!"

Raven dashed towards the girl as she charged her mana. She didn't hesitate to move, which was weird. She normally moved out of the way before he could harm her, or hit him herself. His sword danced wildly around Aisha, making her fall down. As she got back up, she immediately teleported away, once again charging her mana.

Raven was perplexed. Normally they would go at each other as soon as the match began. He ran up to her, screaming, "Maximum Cannon!" The purple haired girl let out a cry of pain as she fell once again to the ground. Getting up, she slapped Raven a few times with her staff, going for the arms. But it was like a baby was hitting him, and he easily deflected most of the moves.

Grinning to himself, obviously seeing victory in his future, Raven played to win. He only thought of the bet, and payed no attention to Aisha's plan of action. As the dark haired male was about to hit her with another Maximum Cannon, she fevered to the full degree, and hit him with several lasers, causing him to lose a good percentage of health.

When Raven got up, Aisha hit him with Petite Angkor. As the older man was trying to shake the demon bat off, the magician blasted him with several fireballs, causing him to fall down with defeat. Aisha sat on her staff in victory, smirking down at Raven as he got up. He was bloody and bruised, having to wipe blood from his mouth. He started up at Aisha in surprise, wondering what the fuck just happened. Her normally sweet tone had left, leaving behind a monster in it's wake.

"Is this really happening..?" Raven muttered to himself, but Aisha responded anyway, "You just made a bet with a devil, and now you're going to face the price."

Raven was stunned and didn't know what to say at first. Then his brain clicked together and he realized not only was he defeated, but now he had to be Aisha's slave for an entire day. A groan escaped his bruised lips, as he stomped on the ground with annoyance. How could he have lost?

"But.. how did you do that?" Raven asked as Aisha hopped down from her staff.

"It was easy, really. I allowed you to beat me up to the point where I was almost defeated. You saw me no longer as an opponent, but as a ticket to victory, and you fought stupidly, making it easy to take over the situation," Aisha smirked at Raven's wide eyes. He walked right into her trap, completely underestimating the small girl.

"Alright, your highness. Please allow me to do your bidding," Raven said dramatically as he bowed down in front of the magician, acting playful. Despite that, his face was crimson as he stared at the ground.

Aisha was confused at first, taking a step back. She remembered the bet only seconds later and her ears turned as red as Raven's lightning Neither could see the other's blush, oblivious to each other's feelings.

"Why, of course, peasant. You may do my bidding. Starting tomorrow morning," Aisha skipped off happily to the House of El, leaving a dumbfounded Raven left behind.

**Didn't really proofread. Oops.**


	2. The Start

**Chapter 2, woop woop! Again, didn't proofread. Sorry!**

Aisha dashed into the house, running straight upstairs, not bothering to grab a meal. Rena was annoyed, since she made Aisha a plate, but decided to ask her about it later. It must have been important; the magician never missed out on dinner with everyone.

Elsword on the other hand, excused her absent by picking off her plate. Rena yelled at him, causing him to shove the food in his mouth. The archer glared at him, but he only smiled apologetically.

Eve sighed at Elsword's child-like state, making Chung chuckle lightly. After that happened, Raven walked into the house, looking like he just lost a million dollars. He trudged straight upstairs, not even bothering to glance at everyone.

Now Rena was even more bothered. Aisha looked absolutely thrilled when she came home, but Raven looked upset. What happened between those two? She lost her train of thought when she heard snickering. She looked over to the table, seeing Raven's plate half empty and a certain red-haired boys mouth filled with food, making him look like a squirrel. This caused Chung to burst out laughing, and Rena couldn't hide a smile. Eve tried not to giggle, but ended up doing so.

Up in Raven's room was anything but a laughing matter. He was pacing around in his room, worrying about the next day. What was Aisha going to make him do? Chores? Sing in a skirt? Do the hula? Who knew what would happen! He should have never agreed to the bet. If only he didn't agree to the bet. But what's done is done, and Raven couldn't change that. He had experience with this, and he knew sitting here thinking about it would do no good. So he decided to go to bed early, although he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

Across the hall, Aisha was making a mental list of everything she was going to make Raven do tomorrow. She laughed dramatically to herself, then got into bed. She put knew she wouldn't be able to sleep from all of her excitement, so she muttered a quick sleeping spell, causing her to drift into slumber.

As day rolled in, Raven stared up at his ceiling. He only got around 2 hours of sleep. He did the exact opposite of his own advice, and stayed up the entire night worrying! Now he's exhausted. Maybe Aisha will be merciful and won't make him do too ridiculous of things.

Aisha woke up refreshed, a huge grin spreading across her face when she remembered what day today was. She quickly got dressed, wearing a light purple skirt and a white T-shirt, leaving her hair down. She skipping outside to barge into Raven's room.

"Raven! Guess what day today is?!" Aisha cheered as she opened his door, only to find a mortified dark haired male in only boxers. The two just stared wide eyed at each other. They stood like that for several seconds then they both starting freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Aisha practically shrieked, causing Raven to freak out and reach for a shirt and pants, which only caused him to fall over. He face planted the floor, and he didn't dare get up. Aisha was torn between helping him up, or leaving him to his privacy. The entire situation was just awkward. Both were looking at the floor, faces red as tomatoes, until Raven answered her question from before, "Y-Yeah.. I know what today is.."

Aisha squeaked out a reply, "That's good! Make sure you get dressed and you're downstairs to start the day as my slave!" She slammed the door shut, standing there for a couple of seconds before running to the bathroom to splash water on her heated face.

Raven couldn't believe what just happened, so he laid on the floor, before he remembered that he had to get dressed. He cursed to himself, getting up to put on a pair of jeans and a regular white T-shirt. He tried to take as long as he could, trying to procrastinate actually going downstairs. He brushed his teeth for what felt like 4 years, and combed his hair for what was another 5. Finally, he left his room to go downstairs, read to get the day over and done with.

In the kitchen he met up with a Rena, Chung, Eve, and Aisha. All of them were sitting at the table, as usual. Elsword was probably still sleeping, like he normally was. Aisha often slept in late also, but today was obviously different.

Raven sat down in his seat, too tired to bother with breakfast. Aisha already had a bowl of cereal in front of her, but she wasn't eating it. Instead, she looked over at Raven, "To start the day off, I would like you to feed me."

The blush that emerged onto Raven's face was bright enough to make an apple jealous. Not only that, but everyone else was staring at him! He scowled, "Why the hell can't you feed yourself? You have two hands!" Aisha replied with fake kindness in her voice, "I know I have two hands, silly. But they're kind of worn out from our sparring yesterday," he winced at the memory, "So I was hoping that you would feed me."

Feeling defeated, Raven slowly got up, almost tripping over his own two feet, then he stood over Aisha. She smirked up at him, waiting to be fed. When he didn't do anything, she whined, "Hurry up, I'm hungry! Do you want me to starve?" With that, Raven slowly picked up the spoon and started to feed Aisha.

Everyone was still in complete shock over how such a small girl was controlling the male. Rena put two and two together, and figured that it had something to do with how they were acting last night. After a few awkward seconds, Chung finally asked, "So.. what's going on?"

Aisha put a hand up to signal Raven to stop. She told everyone what happened yesterday, and about the bet. This caused Chung and Rena to burst out laughing, and even Eve joined in with a few giggles. Raven just stared at the floor in embarrassment, pretending to be fascinated with his shoes. Chung fell off his chair and held onto his stomach, practically dying of laughter. It took several minutes for all of them to calm down. After they did, Aisha pouted, "I'm still hungry, Raven."

Raven huffed, picking up the spoon to start feeding the girl again. A couple of spoonfuls later and some milk dribbled down the side of her lips, annoying Aisha, "Aw, look what you did. Now my face is all dirty. Would you be a dear and clean it up for me, Raven?" The male groaned, not understanding why she couldn't do it herself, and went to grab a napkin. Aisha grabbed his hand before he could pick up the napkin, "I meant clean it with your mouth."

Everyone sitting at the table wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, so they just sat there waiting to see what would happen next. Raven was spluttering, trying to think of excuses, but the look on Aisha's face said she was having none of that. Exhaling in defeat, the dark haired male leaned down and closed his eyes, licking the side of the girls lips clean.

Aisha's cheeks tinted red, and let out a low moan at the feel of Raven's tongue near her lips. The noise surprised Raven, but he continued what he was doing, sucking softly on the side of her lips. Both were lost in each other, not realizing what was happening. Just as the two were about to kiss, a loud cry emerged from the hallway, "Holy shit, I didn't know you two were dating!"

Elsword ran over to the kitchen with a look of genuine excitement on his face, "How long have you been dating? Who knew of it? Was it only you two that knew? Do you hug? Do you kiss? Have you done it yet? Are you going to get married? Have children? I need details!"

The two stared at him in horror, only realizing what just happened a few seconds after. Raven stepped back a foot, and Aisha moved her chair away. At the same time, they both shrieked, "We're not dating!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing, while both Aisha and Raven stared at the floor in embarrassment. A few minutes later when everything settled down, Rena told Elsword about the bet. Elsword had the same reaction as Chung. He grabbed his stomach, having several laughing fits.

After the redhead finished his laughing fit, he glanced at Raven, "I cannot believe you actually fell for her trap! Even I know not to mess with that devil when it comes to a bet. She took 100k ED from me in a stinking bet! Never again, my friend."

The older male stared at the redhead in confusion; he didn't know about this. Chung agreed, saying he had to give up a few of his health potions to the shorter girl. Rena commented on how Aisha took some of her monster cards. Eve didn't speak at first, then softly told them how the purple haired demon took away almost all of her dark orbs!

Raven was stunned; he never knew it was such a bad idea to make a bet with the girl! If only he had known, then he wouldn't have been stuck in this situation. He wouldn't have had to clean her using his mouth - scratch that, it was quite enjoyable. Just thinking about it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He sounded like a love struck schoolgirl!

After everyone had finished breakfast, Raven was about to make himself something to eat, he hasn't eaten since yesterday's lunch, so he was pretty hungry. All he wanted in life at the moment was to just eat and then sleep. Just as he was going to make himself a bowl of cereal, Aisha faked a cough. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to glare with annoyance at the girl, snapping, "What is it, your highness?"

A frown was forced upon the girls face as she looked up at Raven, "That attitude is going to have to change," she smirked, "Unless you would like to be punished for your bad attitude?"

Raven stared in horror at the magician, not believing his ears. Once again, everyone was watching as if this was a korean drama. He tried not to make a big deal out if it, failing to do so. His face turned scarlet, and he was stumbling for the right words, "Uh, well, no, I can uhm, I'll make sure that my attitude remains in good condition so that it won't cause any more problems," he finished off with a shaky laugh. He only realized how lame it sounded after he said it, and mentally slapped himself for it.

A sigh of disappointment came out of the purple haired girls mouth, but she accepted his answer anyway, "Alright, fine. But now I want you to do some yard work," at this, Raven's jaw dropped, "Mow the lawn, pull the weeds out of the garden, stuff like that." With that said, Aisha got up and walked outside, waiting for her slave for the day to follow.

Everyone around the table just stood there, not knowing what to say, until Elsword exclaimed, "Dude, you are in for a long day." Little did Elboy know what kind of a day Raven was really in for.


	3. The Almost-Smut

**Chapter 3. Lame chapter titles. Oh well. Didn't proofread. Woops.**

In the backyard of the House of El there was a rectangular in-ground swimming pool, along with a large yard area. There were also a several trees lying around, along with a garden. Aisha decided to lay out by the pool, lounging on one of the chairs with a drink in hand. She would have done something more enjoyable, but she couldn't leave her little slave for the day alone. Besides, it's not like she'd just make him do work without having her own benefit from it.

Raven emerged from the shed pushing a lawn mower, ready to mow the lawn. He always hated doing chores, but everyone rotated chores to keep it fair. He didn't know whose turn it was to do the yard work, but it sure as hell wasn't his. But here he was, doing it anyway.

It was extremely humid outside, almost 85 degrees outside. This caused Raven to start sweating before he even started doing anything. Wiping sweat off of his forehead, he revved up the lawn mower, creating a lot of noise. Up and down the backyard he went, creating zig zag lines. It was tedious work, and it took him over a half and hour. Especially since he had to go around the trees. He put the lawn mower back into the shed, coming back out with gardening gloves on his hands. Time to pull some weeds.

The sweat was making the male's shirt stick to his body, making it a hassle to work. So before he started weeding, he pulled off his shirt, putting it to the side. From this, Aisha smirked to herself. She knew he'd end up taking off his shirt sooner or later. Her have-Raven-take-off-his-shirt-while-doing-yard-wor k-plan has succeeded. She sipped from her lemonade in victory.

Watching the male work had gotten boring after a couple of minutes, so when he had finally finished, the magician was glad to have it done and over with. Raven put away the gardening gloves, and grabbed his shirt from before. His body was covered in sweat, so he decided to just keep his shirt off, not wanting to bother with it.

Aisha made a gesture for him to come over to her. He sighed, hoping she wouldn't make him do anything else that requires physical labor. As he was walking over, Aisha was holding out a glass to him, meaning to give him a drink. He smiled at the girl, about to reach for the drink when Aisha stuck her foot out and he fell into the pool.

The purple haired girl dashed out of the way before she could get splashed with water. She was laughing so hard, please with herself. Raven resurfaced from the water looking pissed, "What the fuck?! What'd you do that for?" Aisha only giggled, "Well, you looked like you needed to be cooled down, so I thought this was the best option," she grinned down at him.

Raven's anger died done once he realized that he was no longer sweating and hot, but cooled down. He pushed the hair out of his eyes, and sighed with annoyance, "Can you at least help me out of here?"

Aisha dramatically exhaled, "Fine, if I must." She reached her hand out, and Raven automatically grabbed it, pulling her into the pool. A loud yelp was all Aisha could do before she was pulled under the water. She quickly bobbed back up, trying to get air back. She looked genuinely shocked as she freaked out, "What the hell, Raven?"

Raven smiled to himself and then mockingly used Aisha's words against hers, "You look like you needed a little cool down yourself." The magician's jaw dropped, making the male laugh. His laughing subsided when he was splashed with a wave of water. He wiped his eyes, only to see a snickering Aisha, "That's what you get for pulling me in!" She stuck out her tongue childishly, causing Raven to step up to the challenge. He used his nasod arm to his advantage, creating a large wave of water to hit the girl with. Her arms came up quickly to defend herself against most of the blow. Aisha splashed him back, and together they had a splashing contest, all thoughts of the bet washing away.

It was getting dark when the two came out of the pool. Both were shivering, Aisha hugging herself tightly, while Raven's teeth chattered. Their clothes were hanging from them, weighing them down. Aisha decided to take off her white shirt, revealing her bra from underneath. A blush found its way onto Raven's face as he quickly looked away, giving the girl privacy. She immediately wrapped herself in a towel that was from the side of the pool, and she threw one to Raven. He wasn't looking, so it landed on his head. A giggle erupted from the girl's mouth, causing the male to grab the towel off his head in embarrassment, "Tell me next time you decide to throw something at my head."

"Next time you should be paying attention to your surroundings," Aisha replied with a grin. The two dried off, wanting to get inside fast. As they were walking inside, Raven remembered the bet. He was about to say something, but decided not to 2 seconds after thinking about it. No way was he going to remind her of the bet! She probably forgot, Raven prayed. Just as the two parted ways, going into each others room, Aisha suddenly grabbed onto his arm, "I completely forgot that you were my slave today!" Raven's soul erupted from his body, ascending to the heavens. Looks like she remembered after all.

Aisha looked at the time to see it was only 8 o'clock. She smirked, walking off to take a shower, "Looks like I still have you all to myself for a few more hours. Meet me in my room after I'm done," she closed the bathroom door, leaving a flabbergasted Raven to his thoughts.

The male was just standing there, until he heard the sound of running water being turned on, bringing him back to Earth. Walking into his room, Raven took a clean outfit and headed to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he headed upstairs, noticing that the upstairs shower was off also, meaning Aisha had finished her cleansing ritual*****. He knocked twice, then opened the door without waiting for a response only to meet with an Aisha in only her panties and bra.

The girl stopped in mid step, probably going to walk towards her drawers to retrieve clothes. Their faces became mirrors of the other; deer-in-headlights-stare and red as a tomato. After several seconds Raven looked away, his ears becoming the same shade as his face, since he realized he was staring. Aisha quickly grabbed an over sized shirt to put on, not bothering with pants. When she was done, Raven was still standing in the doorway awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. The magician sighed, taking matters into her own hand, "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in? And next time wait for me to answer before you come barging in!"

Raven fumbled around trying to close the door, only ending up slamming it. The noise startled Aisha, causing her to jump up slightly. The swordsman gave her an apologetic look, not meaning to scare the girl. He walked over, sitting on the bed, not sure what to do. He twiddled with his thumbs for a few seconds before finally breaking the silence.

"So what have you called me in for, your highness?" Raven jokingly asked.

Aisha responded with a shrug, "I figured I wouldn't waste a minute on that bet, but that changed when I accidentally forgot," she referred to the pool, "So now you are being forced against your will to do my bidding until midnight," she pointed to the clock that read 9.

The boy groaned with annoyance. He just wanted this day to be over with. He was tired from lack of sleep, and the day's activities made it worse. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. Aisha pouted, noticing how exhausted he was. She would rather him sleep, but she did want to have a little more fun. She thought of her earlier plans, and a grin came onto her face.

"Alright, Alright. Enough lying around. I won't make you do anything embarrassing or hard, but I do need legit help with some things," Aisha walked over to Raven, who had started to get up, going into a sitting position. The purple haired girl sat down next to him on her bed, causing a shift in weight. Raven exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair, "So what is it you need me to do?"

Aisha thought for a moment before listing several things, "Well, my fan is broken, and I'm not tall enough to fix it, even when I stand on my bed." This caused Raven to giggle, making the girl's face to tint red.

"What's so funny? It's not like I told you to go through my panty drawer!" Now it was Raven's turn to blush. Raven coughed before saying, "Well, it's just that you're shortness is funny, that's all."

Having said this, Aisha got overly defensive, "I'm not that short!" She climbed up on her bed, standing above the sitting boy, "See? I'm totally taller than you." Raven only rose up to the challenge (literally) by standing up on her bed, his hair almost reaching the ceiling, "Doesn't look like you're not short to me," he said with a smirk. Aisha stomped down in frustration, causing the bed to shift weights again, and causing Raven to fall right on top of her.

The purple haired girl squealed loudly as the male fell on top of her, causing her to slam back onto the bed. The two lay there for a moment before groaning from pain. The two blushed at the position they were in, heat rising not only to their faces, but going downwards. Raven's dirty thoughts throughout the day were finally getting the best of him as Aisha could feel his erection on her thigh. Oh boy.

*** I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WORD FOR SHOWER, OKAY?**

**SMUT IN NEXT CHAPTER! (YAY)**


End file.
